The Holly Jolly Cullens
by librina
Summary: Bella celebrates Christmas with the Cullens. What could go wrong? humor BxE
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer- I do not own Twilight, New Moon, or Eclipse. **

I sighed loudly again and tried to get Alice's attention.

"Bella, if you don't stop whining. I'll take you to Victoria's Secret," she threatened. I didn't even mutter another word.

We were at a very crowded store in the Port Angeles mall. Alice was looking for presents for everyone. I had already picked out my presents for Renee and Charlie. I got Renee a candle and Charlie a fishing pole. Alice told me they would love it. Christmas shopping with Alice was difficult; she would look at every item in the store, and if she thought they would like it she had a vision to see which the best was.

"Do you think Esme would like a candle, too?" I asked. She got a distant look in her eye then smiled at me. I took that as a 'yes.' "What are you getting her?"

"So far a Swiffer wetjet," she said. I laughed; Esme would like that to clean.

"I think I know what I'm going to get Carlisle," I told Alice. I had just seen something in the toy section. She started laughing- she must have seen what I had got her.

"Perfect! Why didn't I think of that?" she asked herself. I went over to the toy section and grabbed the last toy doctor kit.

"Excuse me," a middle-aged woman barked at me. She looked like she had just gotten out of bed. Her hair was going in every direction, and her clothes were a ratty T-shirt and sweat pants. I looked around behind me and saw no one there.

"Me?" I asked and pointed to myself.

"Yes you," she grunted. "I saw that first. Give it here," she demanded.

"I believe I saw it first. I never saw you in the aisle when I picked it up. I'm sure they have an extra in stock you could order," I tried to reason. She just narrowed her eyes at me.

"I've been looking in every store for the past two weeks for that toy, and I am not about to let someone else take it," she snapped.

"I'm sorry," I said backing up. I held the toy close to my chest so she couldn't grab it. I must have tripped on something because I fell backward landing on my back. The toy flew from my hand and on the floor. It was three feet away from me- right in the middle between me and the lady. We looked at each other and both ran over to it. She got there first and snatched it away.

"Ha, ha," she gloated like a six year-old. I narrowed my eyes when she turned around. I got up quietly and went behind her back and seized it once more. "Hey!" she growled. I ran off with the toy in my hand and found Alice staring at a perfume bottle.

"Run, Alice," I said breathlessly. She turned around to see the lady chasing after me. Her eyes widened.

"Jump in the cart," she ordered me. I hopped in, and she pushed it over to the Christmas trees. We hid behind them, and she finally gave up looking for us.

"That was close; I didn't know you were a crazy shopper. I thought that would be me," Alice said.

"I'm not! It was the last one, and she went all wild over it," I explained to her. She nodded, and we went to check-out.

We headed off towards the next store.

"Who else do we have left?" I asked her.

"Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, and Edward," she answered.

"Okay. I'm going to look in the sports section for Emmett," I told her.

"I will be in the cosmetics for Rosalie," she informed me.

I looked at all the things in the sports section. I didn't think he played basketball or soccer, but I wasn't sure. I found something I knew he would like, and I went to the cosmetics to find Alice.

"Guess what I got Emmett," I said to her. She was looking at different brands of designer clothing.

"I don't really have to guess, but you can tell me anyway," she said.

"Boxing gloves!" I chirped showing them to her.

"That's good! I got Rosalie some make-up. I'm looking for a present you can give her. These jeans are perfect!" she exclaimed. I picked out the dark wash jeans and decided to get them.

"Alright, now we have Jasper and Edward," she said.

"Does Jasper want a watch?" I asked, and she smiled.

"He'll like it," she told me. She followed me over to the jewelry section. I saw a gold watch that was a lot of money.

"Don't worry," she assured me, "I'm paying."

"Are you sure?" I asked. I really didn't like her spending money on me, and I had some left over from working at Newton's.

"Yes, I'm positive," she said. Although I didn't like the idea I agree reluctantly. I really wanted everyone to get the best gift I could this year. "We kind of already got you a bank account anyway," she added quietly.

"What?" I asked.

"Well, we figured you were going to be one of us so we got you your own account. You have a lot of money in there," Alice explained. I didn't know whether to be touched or angry.

"Thanks," I said finally. I started looking at jewelry with Alice.

"I love it!" she squealed pointing to a bracelet with diamonds on it. She looked at it longingly for a moment then turned to go back. One of the salesperson walked by and I tapped her shoulder.

"Can I help you?" she asked.

"Yes; can I please purchase this bracelet?" I asked. She nodded and pulled it out.

"This is a great bracelet; you have good taste," she told me. I nodded and bought it. I shoved it into my pocket so Alice couldn't see it.

I only had Edward left. I decided to try and find a good C.D. that he liked, and Alice tagged along.

"Does he like the Beatles?" I asked.

"Hey Jude drove him crazy," Alice told me, and I frowned.

"What about Michael Jackson?" I asked. She started giggling again.

"He hates him! He threw a fit about Rosalie, Emmett, and I doing the thriller dance around the house," she told me. I smiled, and I continued to search the house for any songs.

"Vanilla Ice," Alice said.

"Since Edward is so cold, he's ice ice baby," I added, and we chuckled.

"Oh! How about U Can't Touch This by MC Hammer," Alice suggested. I started laughing uncontrollably now.

"I could even buy him matching pants!" she exclaimed. After we had calmed down a bit I found the perfect CD for him.

"I found the one!" I shouted excitedly. Alice looked over at the song and started giggling.

"Interesting choice, Bella," she snickered.

"It's so true, though," I protested. We checked out with all our gifts. Everyone on my list was taken care of.

"You!" I heard a deep woman voice snarl. I turned around to see the middle-aged woman who had chased after me earlier today for the doctor toy.

"Go!" I shouted running in the direction of Edward's Volvo, and we ran and jumped in. Alice gunned the engine and we were out of the parking lot in no time.

"That was close," I gasped; she just nodded.

Alice drove me to my house so I could talk to Charlie about going to Alice's house for a Christmas party.

"We would love Bella to come," Alice persuaded.

"Sure, there is some big Christmas game on I was going to try and watch. You go right ahead," he granted permission. Alice thanked him, and we headed upstairs to wrap our gifts. I put each of them in a different color with matching bows on top. Alice was really starting to rub off on me. Rosalie's jeans were in red. Carlisle's was in a dark green. Esme's candle was in maroon. I put Emmett's in blue, and I wrapped Edward's in topaz. I was going to put Alice's bracelet in a light green when she left. It only took her four seconds to wrap each gift. The whole wrapping process for her took only two minutes. She left saying, "Edward's here!"

A few seconds after she left, Edward was in my window.

"Hello, love. Have fun shopping with Alice?" he asked wearily. I smiled; for once I had actually enjoyed myself.

"Yes. It was…interesting," I told him. He raised one eyebrow at me, but I pretended to ignore it. I pulled Alice's bracelet out of my pocket and showed it to Edward.

"Do you think she will like it?" I asked him.

"She'll love it," he told me. I began to wrap it. He came over to me, and he kissed my neck.

"Edward! It's Christmas tomorrow! Do you want to be on the naughty or nice list?" I asked irritated. He couldn't keep distracting me while I was wrapping.

"Naughty list is fine for me," he whispered in my ear causing me to shiver. He started kissing my neck up and down.

"I give up!" I finally announced turning around to face him. He was staring into my eyes with his topaz ones. He had a crooked smile on his face and yet again I was dazzled. I tried to think of something to say to change the subject so I could finish my wrapping without him kissing me every five seconds. Even though I didn't mind. I just really needed to end my wrapping.

"You'll never guess what I bought you," I said. It worked, his face held confusion and frustration.

"You're right- I won't. I can't read your mind," he sighed. I smiled widely.

"How could you have ever celebrated Christmas without ruining the surprise of finding out what someone got you?" I asked him.

"This is actually the first year we have celebrated Christmas. The other years it was more of just giving each other gifts. This year we are actually calling it 'Christmas.' Alice even got a tree," he told me. "But everyone is keeping there thoughts on other things," he winced slightly. I could just imagine some of the things Jasper and Emmett could be thinking. "And I'm trying to stay out of them. Alice is focusing her visions on different things; like people's reactions to her gifts," he explained. I put the finishing touch on Alice's gift and put it by the other gifts. I changed clothes in the bathroom and came back. I crawled into bed exhausted, and I fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

**Please review!**

**-librina**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer- I do not own Twilight, New Moon, or Eclipse.**

"Do you think Bella will like this?" Emmett asked bounding over to me. In his hands was a straight-jacket.

"She's not going to a mental asylum!" I shouted.

"It's the only way to keep herself safe," he argued. I had to laugh at that. Bella was always tripping and getting in trouble.

"I still don't think she'll like it," I told him, and he sighed.

"I wonder if Rose will like it," he mumbled walking off. I went back to wrapping my gifts. This time Jasper decided to interrupt me.

"Hey, Edward," he greeted.

"Why aren't you wrapping gifts or decorating the tree?" I asked slightly irked. He was leaning on the doorpost and he shrugged off and he sat down on my couch.

"Alice is combining our gifts and Emmett hasn't cut down the tree yet," he answered me.

"Did you hear what Emmett said?" I asked.

_Something about a straight-jacket for Bella. That's not such a bad idea,_ he thought. I shot him an annoyed glance. _Sorry, but you should really consider it. _

"Well, he has never been one to pick out gifts. You should try and convince him to combine his gifts with Rosalie. Remember that one year when he bought you a gift certificate to McDonald's because it said 'the gift everyone will love,'" I recalled and started laughing. Jasper wrinkled his nose.

"You're right. Then he gave you the Michael Jackson CD," Jasper said. I groaned remembering the torture that song had put me through.

"Don't remind me," I moaned. He just chuckled at me.

_I always thought you were an MJ fan,_ he thought. A picture of me doing the thriller dance passed through his mind.

"If you and Alice are so good with gifts what did you get me?" I read his mind to get a flicker of a gift, but all I got were pictures of Alice. "Please stop," I begged.

"Edward! Jasper!" Emmett yelled.

"I have great hearing, there is no need to shout," I told him. I ran down the stairs and saw Emmett with an axe.

_Oh Christmas tree, oh Christmas tree!_ Emmett was singing in his head to annoy me.

"Let's go chop some trees!" he exclaimed. Excitement and anxiety filled me up. I looked at Jasper and he calmed the room.

"Fine," I agree reluctantly. He swung the axe around his back narrowly missing Jasper's head.

"Watch where you swing that thing!" he shouted at him. Emmett turned around to face him and he would've hit my head if I didn't duck.

"Be careful! You almost sliced Edward's head off!" Jasper accused.

"Sorry, Edward," he said, and he turned around to face me. He almost hit Jasper's stomach, but luckily Jasper avoided it.

"How about Jasper holds the axe," I suggested. He frowned but handed the axe over to Jasper. We ran off to the woods to look for trees.

"What about this one?" Emmett asked referring to a huge evergreen that was taller than our house.

"Don't you think that is a little big?" Jasper asked Emmett who glowered.

"Yes, I guess so," he mumbled. I saw a perfect tree. It was a little over 10 feet tall and would fit perfectly in the living room.

"What about this one?" I asked them. Emmett and Jasper ran over to it and climbed to the top.

"It's sturdy," he announced from the tip.

"Don't break it," Jasper called.

_I wonder if I should jump off,_ he thought.

"Emmett," I warned. He smiled mischievously and jumped. I rolled my eyes at all his flips.

"Show off," Jasper muttered while chopping the bottom of the tree.

"You're just jealous," Emmett said waving his hand as to dismiss him.

"Okay stop fooling around," I said, "Emmett you get the top of the tree. Jasper you get the middle. I'll get the end."

We carried the tree to the house. We only had to stop once because Emmett was complaining that he got the light side and he wanted a heavier side so Jasper and him had to switch.

"I'll get the lights!" Rosalie announced when we put the tree inside.

"I will go get the ornaments!" Esme said running to the attic behind Rosalie.

"Who wants to put on the star?" Esme asked excitedly.

"Let's wait for Alice. She would hate to miss this," Jasper said.

"Speaking of which, I am going to go see if Bella is home yet," I said.

I ran through the forest to the familiar path to Bella's house. I saw Alice from the window in Bella's room wrapping gifts.

"Edward's here!" she announced. She climbed out the window.

"If there's even a scratch-" I started to say.

"On your precious Volvo I will suffer," she finished the sentence for me.

"I was talking about Bella, but the same goes for my Volvo, too," I told her. She smiled; a picture of Bella and Alice running from a middle-aged woman came into her mind.

"Hello, love. Have fun shopping with Alice?" I asked cautiously. I knew that Bella hated shopping so I didn't expect the reaction I got.

"Yes. It was…interesting," she answered me smiling. I raised an eyebrow, and the picture of Alice and Bella getting chased popped into my mind. She reached into her pocket and showed it to me.

"Do you think she will like it?" she asked me.

"She'll love it," I said. Alice loved any kind of jewelry. She started to wrap the gift again. I leaned down and pressed my lips against her neck.

"Edward! It's Christmas tomorrow! Do you want to be on the naughty or nice list?" she asked me.

"Naughty list is fine for me," I whispered in her ear. She shivered, and I kissed her neck up and down. Her smell was intoxicating me.

"I give up!" she exclaimed suddenly. She turned to look at me. I looked into her eyes and saw them get the glassy look in them. She was dazzled.

"You'll never guess what I bought you," she finally said after she had stopped staring. Not that I minded, I loved looking at her.

"You're right- I won't. I can't read your mind," I sighed. I was frustrated that I couldn't read her mind. What had she got me? She seemed excited.

"How could you have ever celebrated Christmas without ruining the surprise of finding out what someone got you?" she questioned me.

"This is actually the first year we have celebrated Christmas. The other years it was more of just giving each other gifts. This year we are actually calling it 'Christmas.' Alice even decided to get a tree. But everyone is keeping their thoughts on other things," I explained. I winced slightly at the disgusting thought Emmett and Jasper had. "And I'm trying to stay out of them. Alice is focusing her visions on different things; like people's reactions to her gifts," I explained. She nodded and continued to finish her wrapping. She went to sleep and Alice was in my window.

"Will she like this?" she asked me. It was a pink diamond necklace.

"Bella has issues with jewelery," I told her.

"Oh, really? This is such a pretty necklace I wouldn't want it to go to waste," she hinted. I narrowed my eyes at her. Her thoughts were innocently on the Christmas tree.

"You suck the fun out of surprises," I said finally taking the necklace from her. She just clapped her hands and thanked me.

"We're going to put the star on the tree. Do you want to come?" she asked. I looked at Bella. What if she woke up and I wasn't there? Would she not trust me anymore? I didn't want to hurt anymore than I already have. Alice understood my worry, "Wake her up. She won't mind."

**Please review! Does Emmett sound stupid? I tried to make him sound funny, but not idiotic. I didn't know if it worked.**

**-librina**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer- I do not own Twilight, New Moon, or Eclipse.

"Bella," I heard Edward's velvet voice whisper. I opened my eyes groggily.

"Yes, Edward?" I asked yawning. Everything was getting clearer now and I could see Alice waving at me from across the room.

"Do you want to come to my house? We're decorating the tree," he explained to me. I nodded, and Alice clapped her hands.

"Great! I will pick out your outfit," she sang. I almost groaned, but I stopped myself. It was Christmas Eve; I would consider this as the other half of my present. She picked out a long green shirt with a matching red skirt. Edward ran me to his house with Alice right by his side.

"Hello, Bella!" Emmett greeted. He was halfway up the huge Christmas tree putting on lights. "You look like a Christmas tree threw up on you."

"Or Alice," I muttered, and she smiled at me. "Thanks, Emmett. Speaking of trees, aren't I supposed to be decorating one?" I asked. The tree that they had was huge compared to the one Renee and I had in Phoenix.

"Yes! We split the tree into different sections. Alice gets the top because she's the lightest. I get the middle because I'm the best climber. You get the bottom because of your balance problems. Rosalie will help you," he told me. I looked over at Rosalie who waved timidly at me. I smiled back just as shy.

I grabbed a string of lights from the box. They weren't organized but in a knot. I tried to straighten them out. I don't know what happened next because I was on the ground. I heard Emmett laughing and Rosalie chuckle.

"Are you okay?" Edward asked coming to my side. He picked me up.

"What happened?" I asked.

"You tripped over the lights," Emmett said from above me. My head started to throb.

"Ow," I said and rubbed my head.

"I'll go get you some Advil," Rosalie said. When Rosalie left, I looked at Edward questioningly. Why was Rosalie being so nice to me? He saw the curiosity in my eyes and said, "Later." She returned with two pills and a glass of water. I took them gratefully.

"Thanks," I said. She smiled at me. The Advil worked I felt a lot better in the two minutes. I started to pick up the lights and somehow got myself tangled in them. I couldn't move my arms or my feet. I started to lean to one side so I tried to move to the other side to keep myself upright. The ground was getting dangerously close and I closed my eyes while waiting for the impact. Two slim arms, too slim for Edward, caught me. I opened one eye to see Rosalie's face.

Edward came in and Emmett clucked his tongue.

"How can you tangle yourself up in lights? Edward was only gone for five seconds," Emmett said.

"She's Bella; she's one of a kind," Rosalie muttered jokingly.

"Thanks, Rosalie. I'll take her now," he said. She dropped me into Edward's arms.

"Now how do we untangle you?" he said mostly to himself. He started pulling wires and lights away from me. He eventually got them off. I started to move my arms and legs.

"Rosalie, do you want to be in charge of lights?" I asked. She smiled and nodded.

"I think that would be best. You can handle the ornaments," she told me. I went to the box full of ornaments and started hanging them. Rosalie did most of the work. When our part was done we sat down and admired our work.

"Beautiful," Edward said.

"Rosalie did most of it," I admitted sheepishly.

"I was talking about you," he said. I blushed and turned to him. I leaned to kiss him.

"No PDA in this household," Emmett called from the tree.

"Your one to talk," Edward mumbled. He leaned in and kissed me anyway. After I ran out of breath Edward stopped kissing me.

I blushed a deeper red.

"Time to get you home," Edward said. All I remembered was him carrying me before I fell asleep.

"Merry Christmas," I heard Edward say when I woke up the next morning. My eyes were starting to clear up and I saw him in my rocking chair.

"Merry Christmas," I greeted.

"Charlie is downstairs watching a game," he informed me. "Alice will pick you up in 30 minutes."

I got dressed and went downstairs to greet Charlie. He smiled at me when I arrived. The game had already started, and it was half-time. He opened my present first and said he liked it. He got me a furry red scarf. It was really a good gift for someone who didn't know what to get a teenage girl. I put it on with a red shirt and jeans. Just on cue, Alice arrived.

"Hello, Alice," I greeted. She smiled at me.

"Hello, Bella! Hello Charlie!" she chirped waving at him. She observed my outfit and smiled. "I love your scarf."

"Thanks, Alice. My dad got it for me," I said. She turned her head and winked at Charlie.

"He has great taste," she said to me. I nodded suspiciously. We left the house, and Edward was waiting in the Volvo.

"I took all your presents to the house while you were sleeping. I wanted to save you the hassle," Alice announced.

"Thanks," I said. Edward started to drive home. "What was that thing with Charlie?"

"Oh, that," she said smiling. "He called me for advice on your present."

"That makes sense," I muttered. I turned to face Edward.

"Why is Rosalie being so nice to me? Not that I mind," I asked.

"She has decided that you are part of the family now. It's her way of accepting you," he explained to me. I smiled; I was glad she allowed me to be apart of her family.

"I'm still waiting to see what you got me," he changed the subject. I looked at Alice and we started giggling again. "Since Alice is thinking of the Declaration of Independence in Chinese it must be a good present," he mused. I laughed again.

When we got to the Edward's house I was surprised at what I saw. They had decorated the house with lights. Something was moving on the roof of the house. It was big and red.

"I can't believe it," Edward snickered. Alice rolled her eyes. The big red thing got closer enough so I could see that it was Emmett in a Santa suit.

"Ho, ho, ho!" he waved. I started laughing at the sight of him. He looked ridiculous with a white beard on.

"Wow, Emmett," Edward said.

"I'm glad you like it. Alice gets to be the elf," he said. I looked at a pouting Alice.

"Why do I have to be the elf?" she asked.

"Because you're the shortest, unless Bella wants to be one," he offered.

"No thanks, Emmett," I said.

"It's present time!" Esme called from on the porch. Edward grabbed my hand and took me inside. When we got inside Emmett got to open his presents first.

He got a baseball bat made of solid steel, two McDonald's gift cards from Edward and Jasper. They started laughing but I didn't understand the joke. When he got my present he started laughing.

"Thanks, Bella!" he said. I smiled back. Alice opened my present first.

"How did you know!" she shouted picking up the bracelet and putting it on. She admired it for a second then smiled. She hugged me tightly.

"Alice, you're suffocating her!" Rosalie scolded. I shot her a thankful glance.

Jasper liked my watch I got him. Esme put the candle on the kitchen table and lit it. Rosalie liked her jeans and put them on. When Carlisle got his doctor kit everyone burst out laughing. Alice and I started laughing really hard when we looked at each other. Edward started chuckling.

"Bella got chased by a crazy woman through the store to get you that toy," Edward explained.

"I always thought that would be Alice," Emmett said.

When Edward opened his gift he just stared at it for a second.

"What is it?" Jasper asked. He moved closer to see what it was then he started laughing really hard. Edward looked at me and raised his eyebrows.

"It's a CD with a song called I'm Too Sexy on it," he told everyone. They all were laughing. I started giggling.

"Why don't you play it?" Rosalie snickered; Edward shot her an annoyed look.

"Please," I asked pouting at him. He sighed dramatically and put the CD in the player. Immediately the song started playing and everyone started moving to the music. I decided to sing along. I sang in a deep voice, "I'm too sexy for my love, too sexy for my love. Love's going to leave me."

"I'm too sexy for my shirt, too sexy for my shirt. So sexy it hurts," Edward sang along. Eventually everyone was singing the song. By the end we were all laughing to hard to form any sentences.

"You should take singing lessons," Edward joked.

I opened my presents next. I got lotions and shampoos from Alice, Jasper, and Rosalie. I got some clothing from Carlisle and Esme. Edward gave me a dress. Emmett gave me a straight-jacket.

"Wow. Um, thanks Emmett," I said. He smiled widely at me.

"You're welcome. It should come in handy," he said, and I nodded.

"What do we do now, Bella?" Jasper asked me. Everyone turned to see what I said.

"Well, it's not Christmas unless we watch a Christmas movie," I replied.

"I got the Christmas movie about the little boy on the train with Tom Hanks!" Alice exclaimed grabbing the DVD. "I also rented the one about the green monster who tries to steal Christmas, and the one about a reindeer with a weird birth defect. His nose was red!"

"You mean Polar Express, How the Grinch Stole Christmas, and Rudolph the Red-nosed Reindeer," I corrected.

"Those are strange names," Esme said and wrinkled her nose.

"Which do you want to see?" Jasper asked.

"Let's vote," Carlisle suggested. Emmett, Jasper, and Edward decided to vote for How the Grinch Stole Christmas. Alice, Rosalie, and I voted for Rudolph the Red-nosed Reindeer. Carlisle and Esme voted for the Polar Express.

"What do we do when there is a tie?" I asked.

"Tie breaker," Carlisle answered.

"Thumb war," Edward clarified.

"I go against Alice, Emmett goes against Rosalie, and Edward will thumb wrestle with you," Jasper said. Jasper beat Alice. Rosalie beat Emmett, which shocked me because I didn't think Emmett would ever lose a thumb war. It was our turn. My thumb looked tiny compared to his; he winked at me.

"Go!" Alice exclaimed. I tried to move my thumb around so he couldn't push it down. I knew it wouldn't work, but I tried anyway. He put his thumb close to mine, and I pushed it down as hard as I could. I was shocked when he let me push it down.

"1, 2, 3! Bella wins!" Alice exclaimed. I smiled at Edward and kissed him.

"That's no fair, he let her win," Emmett mumbled.

"You are so whipped," Jasper said.

"Edward's not whipped! He's perfect the way he is," I defended him. He kissed my forehead.

"I still think he's whipped," he mumbled. Edward shot him a glare.

We watched Rudolph the Red-nosed Reindeer. Emmett started singing the misfit song with Jasper. At the end of the movie Emmett groaned.

"I kind of liked this movie. You've got to get me another!" he said.

"How about Frosty the snowman?" I asked.

"What's that about?" Rosalie asked.

"It's about a snowman that comes to life," I explained.

"A talking deer, and now a talking snowman," Jasper muttered, and I yawned.

"It's 9 o clock. Time to get you home," Edward said. He drove me home and waved Merry Christmas to Charlie. He took the car back to his house while I changed into my pajamas and got in bed. Five minutes later he laid beside me.

"How was your Christmas?" he asked.

"Interesting. I never thought I would get a straight-jacket for a gift," I joked. He sighed.

"Yes, I told him not to give it to you," he informed me.

"Did you like my gift to you?" I asked him.

"I loved it. The only thing I love more is you," he whispered in my ear.

"I love you more than any gift you can buy me. Even though the dress is beautiful."

"You never told me what you actually _wanted_ for Christmas," he said.

"All I want for Christmas is you," I told him. He leaned down and kissed me once more that night.

**That's the end! Please review! Happy Holidays!**

**-librina **


End file.
